User blog:TheTwinkleBeast/Character Story/Battle For Selforge
This is a tiny story of the day the Mary Sue clan went up against Lawrence, Enjoy ^ ^. P.S. This is Non-Canon On a beautiful day, an organization going by the name, the Mary Sue clan, who was lead by a man named Sebastian Milestorm was plotting with the rest of the clan to takeover the Demi-Plane named Selforge, the clan could not agree on if they should attack or not, but after a very informative talk about Selforge, the clan decided and agreed to attack selforge. They gave leadership position to Sebastian, four star general for Skull "Ricky" String, and Navy and Air Force commander to Leonardo "Leo" Meric, and the rest of the members would be micro-leaders who manage Field armies. One week later with the army of 8 billion ready to attack, the leaders and rest of the clan boast in arrogance of how they can takeover selforge by themselves, Meanwhile in selforge, Lawrence was in a meeting with a Hooded character named Gray. Gray was having a meal prepared for Lawrence and his group of all female advisors for they can enjoy, when Gray was helping bring out the meals, that is when the first round of nuclear warheads hit the portal destroying the portal guards but alerting the other. The battle for the portals was one the bloodiest during the short war, 500 milion died to allow Sebastian to use his machine that would allow a barrier to drop and allow Selforge to be visible. 100 million men marched to the city of selforge and another 7 billion 400 million behind them. Lawrence saw this and ordered everyone to seek shelter and for those who have the training to prepare for battle, Gray seeing this, prepared himself and looked out with lawrence and said "We are allies, and as an ally I will never abandon you or your people". Heading towards the city was ten F-15 eagle's modified with high-rate of fire plasma miniguns and heat seeking radioactive missiles's, but they were luckily intercepted by Selforge defensive air and all of the F-15's were shot down before they can do much damage. Lawrence went and tried to speak with Sebastian and told him that the war is meaningless and those people will die for his own cause of greed and selfishness, Sebastian grew angry and told his guards to shoot Lawrence, but he was warped out by Gray before anything could happen. Lawrence assembled his army and so has Gray, Gray gave a speech and said "Men, Today I can not promise you, you will return home, I cant promise you that you will see your wife, children, or family, but I can promise you that today you would have risked your life for very generous and gracious people, these people have risked their lives for others and today we risk are's for them, today you will be remembered, Not as heroes, but as saviors, as men who would risk their lives for others, men who would risk their lives to defeat the evil who plagues us, may you return a savior or die an honorable death". Lawrence and Gray's army march towards the army of the Mary Sue clan, so far the clan have been having lots of resistance when going to the city, atleast 2 billion and 350 million have died, leaving 5 billion and 50 million versus 58 Million Selforge military forces and 982,786 military forces. Both armies walk into the open plains, they see one another and engage in combat, Bullets whizzing by, Assault selforge soldiers firing as well as I.M.C. drones and humans towards the Sue army, endless tank firing and bombardments against each other, Gray emerges and summons a 2 foot green monstrosity named Sifsand who has the abilities to replicate and explode, Gray orders Sifsand to replicate and Sifsand Replicates into 25 of himself and orders them to attack the heavy units and to detonate, they all run to the heavy units but one of the airstrikes heading towards the sue army managed to get some of the Sifsand replicants, but they managed to take out some of the heavy troops. When Lawrence and Gray were fighting together, they were almost unbeatable with Lawrence merging with the ground and environment and creating spike contructs to impale the soldiers and absorb them, and Gray using his tactical genius and his arsenal of skills and abilities to take down foes, they were a force to be reckon with. When Lawrence and Gray's armies manage to reach a Mary Sue clan member named Stax Blood, the Sue army has taken major losses, upto 365 Million dead, Gray's forces dwindled to only 315,000, he wanted to get more forces in to selforge, but he felt that more forces would cause more bloodshed and could weaken the defense of his people, so he decided to stick it out with the troops he has. The Selforge military and I.M.C. attack the base of Stax Blood, one of the Mary Sue clan members, Lawrence and Gray walk straight towards the room, Gray blast any resistance and Lawrence absorbs the rest, and then thats when they encounter Stax, who says he has been waiting for them. Lawrence and Gray try to reason with Stax, but he had none of it and attacked them, Lawrence was easily able to defend and so was Gray, but he managed to break through the energy shield and give Gray a decent punch across the face, Gray retaliated with a powerful mystic blast sending Stax flying towards Lawrence, Lawrence and Stax engage in hand to hand combat, but then Lawrencde manage to unleash a tentacle spike in to the left side of Stax, absorbing him and his knowledge and history giving the upperhand to Gray and Lawrence. (To Be continued) Dont forget about the feedback, tell me if you like ^ ^ Characters Involved Lawrence Mary Sue Clan Gray Sifsand Special Thanks To Dybad: For all the Amazing work on his characters GodOfNerds: For his Undeniable ability to have OP characters and his amazing characters Sifsand: For his replication and explosion powers CoolCat: For giving the idea to make this Caydeb: For helping me with the mistakes, then i have not seen Category:Blog posts